Alice: 2nd Generation of Madness
by Sangofan4ever
Summary: This is just after Alice: Madness Returns. Alice has a baby girl and never having slept with a man in London she turns to Wonderland. Looking into the child's eyes, she sees Carpenter's eyes. Carpenter x Alice
1. Chapter 1

Alice: 2nd Generation of Madness

In the Beginning

London, England 

March 4th, 1876

Around six o' clock in the afternoon, she opened her eyes. The look in them was feline, determined and tentative and protective. Yes, that was just right, those eyes. Those brilliant green eyes below her fine brow, inches from the dark cascade of her hair.

She put her hand to her stomach. The contractions were coming closer together now. The baby would be coming any minute.

She decided to wait. The midwife and a doctor and the nurses had been at the Mangled Mermaid a week now, waiting for the baby to come. It was a week late. The future mother thought to how the child would look: her hair and her father's eyes, or vice versa. Or it could take after her if it should be female. Her eyes fell to the crib made by the replacement for Long Tim two months ago. Her mind took her outside, where the day before one of the police officers she had come to know on her frequent visits there surprised her with some old baby clothes from his youngest child. A girl. His wife was so sure that was what she was carrying.

She looked up to see the midwife, a kind young woman by the name of Margaret Sutton, standing at the door. There was some fire in her cheeks. Was she angry? Embarrassed?

"Why are you here?" Alice Liddell asked her.

"I-I wanted to check on you," she stammered, moving to Alice. "I saw the light on in your room and then-"she paused, looking at Alice's stomach-"I notice your stomach! Alice, why didn't you call on me?" Margaret ran to the door and called for the doctor, nearly waking the whole establishment. Then Alice felt the pain. Margaret had an uncanny ability for timing. The next one felt so horrid Alice yelled in pain. In the past nine months, even with recieving advice from other women who were mothers themselves, it could not have prepared Alice for this.

. . . . March 5th, 1876 6:39 AM

It took twelve hours, but the baby came. It was a girl. Alice held her daughter in her arms. Looking at her features. Pale skin, green eyes, the head full of black hair.

"She's beautiful," Margaret said, leaning over Alice.

"Yes," Alice agreed in a whisper. Unlike most children when they are born, Alice's was not yelling loudly. She was just staring at Alice, then at Margaret, then at Alice again. A most curious child, indeed.

Recognition came to Alice's eyes looking into her daughters own. They were green like hers, but they had a brightness to them that made them so familiar to someone she knew.

Carpenter! But he was in Wonderland. Wonderland was simply in Alice's mind.

Wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

Alice: 2nd Generation of Madness

Drawing Dark

London, England 

1893

I, Lucinda Liddell, barged into the bar room of the Mangled Mermaid ten minutes later than I should have. A barrel-chested sailor with sunken eyes was shoved out the door as soon as I walked through.

"Remember, you pay with money or ya get no services!" Sebastian barked at the sailor. "Remember that and ya won't get 'urt!"

I hurried to the top of the stairs to my room, wondering what was wrong with that I was actually born and raised in a whore house, whether Sebastian was ever going to go hoarse from his constant shouting, whether there was anyone she knew who wasn't mad, whether my mother would tell anything more of my father other than tall and handsome with red hair, pale skin and many piercings along with a passion for the theatre. I'd been trying to get her to tell me more details my whole life.

I've never gotten further than his looks and his career.

"Nanny Sharpe, um, do you know where my mother is?" I asked her, "Where is it? The station-"

"I don't know Lucinda, no one does," Nanny said loudly, then continued slowly: "The station. God knows what happened there to make your mother so fond of the place. "

"I know, Nanny." Lucinda turned around on her heel and quickly went outside the establishment. While walking I thought back to the talk with my teacher today. She was concerned of this place called Wonderland that I wrote about in so many of my assignments when we have time to write on our own. Over the year-which thank goodness ended today-I had managed to fool her of my sanity. I am and always will be "mad as a hatter" as my mother says.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice: 2nd Generation of Madness

Shedding Light

I did come to find my mother at the station. I tried to talk to her, but she simply did not listen or her mind was somewhere else. After thirty minutes of standing there she came back to the world.

"Mother," I said pulling a bit on her sleeve.

"Hm? Yes Lucinda?"

"I'm seventeen and I would like to know about my father. I have a right. Even some other girls at least know what their fathers were like. I don't!"

Mother lost the light in her eyes and some color drained from her face. Then she looked down and sighed saying,"Come with me."

Mother took us to a rooftop not to far from the Mangled Mermaid where there were pigeon cages and turned to face me. "Lucinda, your father is a great man," she stopped to put her hands on my shoulders,"and you are so much like him." She was starting to tear up, but she kept speaking."He is...mad as I have told you. He lives in Wonderland."

"But that place is just made up. You told me so."

"It's not, truly. You know how when you were small you saw ghosts and you had a great fascination with sea life?"

"Yes but what does that have to do-"  
"Your father lives under the sea, dear."

Wait...what? Does that mean he's dead? Oh, that must be why Mother never wants to speak about him. I have been so selfish my whole life!

"Mother I-" I looked up to where my mother is standing and she was turned around and bent over.

"Mother? Is something wrong?" I touch her shoulder and she turns around with the head of some kind of beast. Her hand turn to claws and wings are beginning to burst from her back. I remember this desription from somewhere...the Jabberwocky! I had nightmares sometimes when I was little, imagining that thing. But how is my mother...?

Bursts of color cloud my vision to where I can't see anything. Bright colors...and then I'm falling. Oddly enough I don't scream, but when I land (A rather hard landing on my butt.) I look around the tunnel. I see a large home, a family portrait like the one my mother has in her room, the large home burning, pictures of a cheschire cat with a human-like smile, and the last one catches my eye: a picture of an extremely tall man with a giant hammer in his hand and standing beside a walrus. I felt a connection to this somehow. I touched the picture and then I saw a door open beside the photo. I cracked it and was surprised to see an entire underwater city. Though hesitant, I carefully stepped through the door and into the city.

Suprised that I could breather underwater I walked to the sign of the city.

Barrelbottom. Hmm...interesting.


End file.
